


Cancer, 'We Can't Stop Giggling Like Children' Kiss

by LokiLover84



Series: Zodiac Destiel Kisses [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean set out to annoy Sam, and have waaay too much fun doing so! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancer, 'We Can't Stop Giggling Like Children' Kiss

“Can the two of you shut up and go to sleep?!”

Sam’s voice echoed around the bunker, sending Dean and Cas into another fit of giggles. They were trying their best to annoy Sam, and it seemed like it was working. 

Dean leaned in and latched onto Cas’s neck, sucking a hickey in a particularly sensitive spot that had Cas moaning in an ever-higher frequency. It quickly became keening as Cas buried his hands in Dean’s hair, pulling him closer. 

When Dean broke away, Cas almost sobbed at the lack. Then his eyes met Dean’s, which were filled with mirth, and Cas grinned before he shoved Dean, who fell obligingly back against the arm of the couch, tickling him a bit before sliding his hand down to palm at Dean’s half hard cock through his jeans. 

Dean moaned, a sound which, like Sam’s plea for quiet, echoed around the bunker. 

“Shhh, Dean, Sammy’s trying to sleep.”

Cas breathed out, half giggling around the sentence. Dean winked. 

“Jesus, Cas, yea, just like that…”

Dean threw his head back and cried out a moan, faked at the beginning, but real at the end, as Cas licked a stripe up Dean’s neck, and pressing the heel of his hand to Dean’s now fully erect cock. 

“Dammit, Cas. Oh my god…”

Cas grinned. 

“Ah, Cas is good enough.”

Dean hissed. 

“Smartass.”

Cas snapped his fingers and suddenly both of them were fully exposed to the bunker’s cool air. Dean shivered slightly, then again when Cas held up a bottle of lube. 

“Where did that come from?”

Cas wiggled his eyebrows and Dean laughed. It slowly turned to a choked moan, however, as he watched Cas prep himself. The Cancun ocean blue of his eyes was narrowed to a slit, mouth open slightly, looking so totally taken apart that Dean’s cock gave a painful twitch. 

Dean could only watch for a moment before he was gripping Cas’s hips, guiding the angel over him and slowly sinking Cas down onto his cock. Cas cried out silently as Dean bottomed out, then set a smooth pace, rising as falling as his chest heaved. 

Dean couldn’t look away from the angel above him. He was beautiful, achingly so, and he was all Dean’s. Everything about Cas was perfect, right down to the breathy moans he made as he rode Dean for all he was worth. 

Dean could feel his orgasm building, and he reached up to circle Cas’s cock with his hand, which had Cas coming and crying out as he rode Dean through to his own orgasm. Dean’s fingers dug painfully into Cas’s hips, sure to leave bruises, and came with Cas’s name spilling from his lips in an almost endless litany. 

They collapsed bonelessly together, but were startled by the slam of a door. Sam strode by the door to the living area, resolutely keeping his eyes forward, jaw clenched. Another door slammed, and then came the tell-tale sound of Baby roaring to life, then spitting gravel as Sam spun out. 

Dean began to laugh, and Cas followed, until they were almost unable to breath, peppering each other with kisses in between giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


End file.
